taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Grow Up
“'Never Grow Up'” is the eighth track from Taylor’s third studio album, ''Speak Now''.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzsE0v2wJSY This song was used in “Lily's Walmart Christmas Commercial 2012”. Hidden message Hidden message: I moved out in July. Taylor mentions the new apartment she just moved into and that it’s “so much colder than I thought it would be” This line makes that even more meaningful: July is supposed to be very hot. Even so, she’s still cold. Lyrics :1 :Your little hand's wrapped around my finger :And it's so quiet in the world tonight :Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming :So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light :To you everything's funny :You got nothing to regret :I'd give all I have, honey :If you could stay like that :Chorus :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :Just stay this little :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :It could stay this simple :I won't let nobody hurt you :Won't let no one break your heart :And no one will desert you :Just try to never grow up :Never grow up :2 :You're in the car on the way to the movies :And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off :At 14, there's just so much you can't do :And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots :But don't make her drop you off around the block :Remember that she's getting older too :And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school :Chorus :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :Just stay this little :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :It could stay this simple :No one's ever burned you :Nothing's ever left you scarred :And even though you want to :Please try to never grow up :Bridge :Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room :Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home :Remember the footsteps, remember the words said :And all your little brother's favorite songs :I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone :So here I am in my new apartment :In a big city, they just dropped me off :It's so much colder than I thought it would be :So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on :Wish I'd never grown up :I wish I'd never grown up :chorus :Oh I don't wanna grow up :Wish I'd never grown up :I could still be little :Oh, I don't wanna grow up :Wish I'd never grown up :It could still be simple :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :Just stay this little :Oh darling, don't you ever grow up :Don't you ever grow up :It could stay this simple :Won't let nobody hurt you :Won't let no one break your heart :And even though you want to :Please try to never grow up :Oh :Don't you ever grow up :Oh :Never grow up :Just never grow up External link http://www.taylorswift.com/music#/speak_now/never_grow_up Category:Speak Now songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift